The invention concerns the field of false walls, and in particular that of suspended false ceilings.
The invention concerns more particularly a false ceiling comprising a bearing structure capable of carrying a stretched canvas and at least one panel such as a luminous panel.
It is known to use false ceilings to hide technical elements such as electrical cables, pipes, etc. in a room.
Suspended false ceilings are made in the classic way using removable planar rails and slabs with a stretched canvas. More specifically, rows of rails are positioned in two perpendicular directions in order to define a grid. The slabs are placed in support on the rails, between each of the rows of rails.
However, in some buildings, it may be that the ceilings already have a structure in the form of parallel and opposite equidistant rails for fixing technical elements or their passage. The construction of a false ceiling, and in particular the installation of rails intended to support the panels or slabs, is then constrained by the presence of existing rails as well as by the transverse distance separating them from each other. It is therefore necessary to fix in advance the profile members intended to receive the stretched fabric on the existing rails and then to fix the fabric on them and thus form the slab.
This raises the problem of installing a slab that must include a panel. In some cases, panels with lighting means, such as light-emitting diodes, insulating panels or any other panel suitable for the expected functionality of the slab, are permanently integrated into the slab.
An example of such a slab is described in request WO2014/131988.
The fact that the profile members must be fixed to the existing rails requires that the panels must be removable in order to allow access to the space between the ceiling and the tile. The technical problem is therefore to mount a panel between two parallel profile members already installed and to ensure its retention between the profile members while giving the latter a removable character. In addition to this problem, there is the problem of ensuring a satisfactory aesthetic result when the removable panel to be installed is a luminous panel. Any shadows cast on the canvas below the light panel should be kept to a minimum.
The patent application DE102014113059 also includes a false ceiling with a panel fixed to two boom bodies by means of elastic retaining profile members. Each holding profile has means for attaching to one of the boom bodies and an elastic arm that exerts such a force on the panel that the panel is held against a support area of the boom body. This solution cannot be easily implemented when using rails and profile members already installed on walls or walls. In addition, the panel installation maneuvers are made difficult by the need to apply a transverse compression force to the elastic arm.